gtafandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Easter Eggs (GTA V)
Easter Eggs são segredos e referência encontrados no jogo Grand Theft Auto V. As referências foram listadas aqui, caso queira acrescentar mais uma, sinta-se livre para editar esta página. As imagens se localizam no final do artigo na sessão de galeria. Extraterrestres Em Grand Theft Auto V, existem várias referências a respeito de Extra-Terrestres, e dois Easter Eggs também a respeito disso. Alienígena congelado Na missão do prólogo, ao terminar o tiroteio fuja de carro para baixo da ponte, saia do carro (Você terá que fracassar na missão se quiser ver o E.T) olhe bem próximo e você verá um alienígena congelado. OVNI Submerso :Caso queira saber mais sobre as naves alienígenas em GTA V clique aqui. Ao norte de Paleto Bay, você poderá ver um disco voador caído no fundo do mar. Dizem que ao se aproximar do OVNI (Suposto disco voador) é possível escutar batidas que vem de dentro dele. Pé-Grande Quando você estiver procurando os Irmãos O'Neil com um rifle de visão térmica, baixe o rifle para o canto inferior direito da tela e você poderá ver a criatura. Caso a visão térmica for retirada, apenas os seus pés ficarão visíveis. O suposto pé grande é mais tarde ao ser completado em 100% o jogo em ser um homem em uma fantasia Atores de Vinewood Zumbi No final da calçada da fama de Vinewood tem uma pessoa meio verde com marcas de sangue e dizendo "Grr, Cérebros". Ela estará fantasiada de Zumbi encenando como um (Provavelmente, propaganda para algum filme fictício do jogo). Você pode interagir com essa pessoa conversando com ela e tirando fotos, além de poder brigar a assustá-lo. Fúria Impotente Numa parte especifica da Vinewood Boulevard você poderá ver um cosplay de um personagem da TV fictícia do GTA V. Personagem do Republican Space Rangers Em outra parte especifica da Vinewood Boulevard você poderá ver outro cosplay de um outro personagem da TV fictícia do GTA IV e do GTA V. Fantasma da Jolene Cranley - Evans No Monte Gordo, entre 23h00 e 00h00, pode se ver um fantasma. Há rumores de que seja na verdade a esposa de Jock Cranley, Jolene Cranley. Pode se ver onde o fantasma está uma palavra que dizia "Jock", escrita com sangue. A verdade é que Jock empurrou a sua esposa quando estavam numa caminhada, assim, a mulher caiu do monte e morreu no local, contrariando a versão de Jock na qual ele afirmava que ela teria tropeçado. Mas essa teoria é falsa. Caso você pesquise na internet do jogo por "Leonora Jhonson", la pra baixo vai ter uma noticia, os resultados irão revelar sobre assassinato brutal que ainda não foi solucionado. Jock é um dos candidatos a novo governador do Estado de San Andreas, e é possível perceber no rádio que ele supostamente está envolvido no caso. Barney Uma referência ao dinossauro Barney. Personagens *Johnny Klebitz do GTA The Lost and Damned está na missão Sr. Philips. *Karen Daniels, conhecida também como Michelle, está na missão "Dois é Bom,Três é Foda" *A U.L. Paper do GTA IV pode ser encontrado na missão "O Encerramento". *Marnie do GTA IV está no GTA V no programa Epsilon. *Andreas Sanchez era um guarda-costas em GTA: The Lost And Damned. No GTA V ele é um agente do FIB. *Em uma encontro aleatório do GTA V, o jogador precisa salvar a Antonia Bottino, filha do Sammy Bottino do GTA IV. *Na casa do Franklin tem um disco de ouro do OG Loc, um pôster do Madd Dogg e um DVD chamado "The Liberty King". O DVD é provavelmente uma biografia ou documentário sobre a vida do Donald Love e o sucesso dele. *Na rua o jogador pode achar um jornal com a frase "Love's Hate Relationship with Taxes" e o rosto do Johnny Klebitz. *Não tão longe da casa da tia do Franklin o jogador pode achar o "B.J. Smith Recreation Center". B.J. Smith é um jogador de futebol aposentado do GTA Vice City. Galeria 238px-Luden_alien.jpg|O Alien congelado. OVNInaufragadoGTAV.jpg|OVNI no fundo do mar. ZOMBIE_GTAV.jpg|Zumbi. FantasmaGTAV.jpg|Fantasma da Jolene Cranley - Evans. BARNEY.jpg|Barney, o dinossauro da nossa imaginação... Categoria:Easter Eggs do GTA V Categoria:Easter Eggs Categoria:Grand Theft Auto V